With the present usage of continuous business forms such as computer printouts and the like which provide an original and layered multiple duplicate forms it becomes necessary to separate the original, the carbon sheets and the copy sheets. When making multiple copies using inscribing machines such as typewriters, teletype machines and computer printers, conventional procedure is to use continuous paper webs arranged in juxtaposed position having either carbon webs interleaved between sheets or using chemically treated paper on which copies can be made without carbon paper. These continuous webs of carbon paper and paper are forwarded through a suitable machine to produce as many copies of data as is provided in the adjacent paper webs. The webs are usually fed from a supply station where the paper is stored in stacks of multi-leaved fan-folded paper. Many times it is desirable to retain all of the webs in their adjacent relationship, and in a continuous web form when forwarding the same to a receiving station near the machine. Thereafter, the webs are separated manually so that the record produced on each of the webs could be forwarded to a separate destination, each web containing the first, second, etc. copy of the data as determined by the position of the web occupied in the pack of adjacent or juxtaposed webs. However, manual manipulation of continuous webs is a difficult procedure and it is desirable to have an apparatus capable of separating the various webs of a multiple copy pack. Also, manual separation is cumbersome, time consuming, and contact with the carbon soils the hands of the operator and the printed material For large scale operations, elaborate, complex machines have been devised for automatically separating numerous layers of continuous forms. However, such machines are unsuitable for use in a small office due to cost and size constraints.